Volveré por ti
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: El día de los enamorados se aproxima y el amor brota por los aires, conquistando a todos. Aunque Sakura tiene muchos pretendientes a su alrededor, sigue esperando que Sasuke regrese de su viaje, ignorando las opiniones de los demás. Pero todo cambia cuando Shi, un chico guapo de la aldea oculta en las nubes le propone que salgan la noche de San valentín.
1. Chapter 1

**Volveré por ti** **—** **Capítulo 1**

Se encontraban a mediados de Febrero, habían transcurrido alrededor de dos años desde que Sasuke había decidido emprender un viaje en el que podría meditar sobre lo acontecido en su vida. Desde ese entonces, los habitantes de Konoha habían unido fuerzas para reconstruir la aldea. Gracias a la gran voluntad que tenía la hoja, lograron levantarse a pesar de las grandes pérdidas que habían tenido durante la guerra, tanto de grandes ninjas como personas inocentes que murieron con la destrucción de sus vivencias.

Así como muchas personas se habían separado por la muerte, también habían otras que habían encontrado el amor de sus vidas. Lamentablemente Sakura no se encontraba dentro de esa mayoría, porque aún si tenía muchas propuestas amorosas, su corazón sólo le pertenecía a cierto chico de cabello azabache que había prometido regresar. No podía olvidar aquel juramento que le había hecho antes de irse sobre de que la vería pronto…Se preguntaba cuándo sería ese día.

" _Sakura, apuesto que no imaginas quien me acaba de invitar a salir" Anunció una chica alta de cabello rubio y ojos celestes,_ se trataba de su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka. Sakura se encontraba revisando unos papeles en el hospital, cuando ella había entrado en su despacho, ignorando el cartel que decía que se prohibía hacer ruido por los enfermos que estaban internados ahí.

—Deja adivinar… ¿Se trata de uno de los escoltas de Temari-San?

—No, ellos se fueron hace unos días. —Se burló, no estaba interesado en ellos. —Se trata de Sai…me ha invitado a la noche de San Valentín. —Sonrió victoriosa.

— ¿Sai? ¿Es en serio? —Preguntó incrédula, él no sabía nada de chicas, al menos que comenzara a leer los libros que leía Kakashi-Sensei.

—Sí, me ha sorprendido hoy día en la florería. Estaba arreglando unos claveles, cuando apareció a mi lado, estaba buscando algunas flores, pensé que eran para otra chica. Pero eran para su hermano. Charlamos un rato y entonces me regaló una de ellas, diciéndome que lucía como una de ellas. Fue cuando me preguntó que tenía qué hacer ese día. —Se sonrojó. —Saí es realmente un romántico, jamás lo imaginé de él.

— Yo tampoco. —Bufó.

—Y muy guapo además.

—Sobre eso…—No concordaba con ella.

—Me da igual lo que pienses, para mí lo es. —Sonrió. —Así que saldré con él este sábado.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Ino. —Sonrió la chica de ojos jade.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes planes para el 14 de febrero?

—Por supuesto, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. —Fingió una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Piensas atender el hospital ese día? Sakura es el día del amor, deberías hacer algo. —Se cruzó de brazos. —Además tienes muchos pretendientes.

—Lo sé, pero yo…

—Ya lo sé, sigues esperando a Sasuke-Kun ¿No?

—Sí, de seguro volverá pronto. Naruto dijo que regresaría.

— Lo sé, pero no sabemos cuánto tardará en hacerlo ¿Y qué sucede sí no regresa nunca? ¿Lo esperarás toda la vida?

—Sí es necesario…pero estoy segura que regresaré, puedo sentirlo.

— ¿Sí es necesario lo harás? ¿Te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo?

—Sí ¿Cuál es el problema? Él ha cambiado y

—Sé que ha cambiado, incluso nos ayudó durante la guerra, gracias a ustedes tres ganamos. Es sólo que esto ya sucedió una vez y no quiero volver a verte así.

— ¿Así cómo?

—Esperando que regrese todo el tiempo, desistiendo de todo lo demás por él. Sakura, estuviste toda la vida esperando por él, incluso lo seguiste amando cuando era un ninja renegado, sé lo que harías por él si sigues esperando.

— ¿Y qué tiene sí lo hago?

—Sakura no es que no confíe en él, es sólo que…no quiero verte así.

—Lo sé, Ino. —Suspiró— Pero no debes preocuparte por mí.

—Sé que eres fuerte, Sakura. Pero a veces hasta las personas más fuertes, necesitan ayuda. —Susurró tomándola de los hombros. —Aún así, prométeme que te vas a distraer ese día y no estarás encerrada con los pacientes.

—No puedo prometer eso, es mi trabajo.

—Pero sí no hay emergencias, lo harás ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Suspiró, sabía lo insistente que era Ino. De todas maneras no había prometido salir con alguien.

Cuando Ino se marchó, Sakura pensó en sus palabras, no era la primera persona que le decía eso, incluso Naruto le decía que debía distraerse, claro era fácil decirlo cuando todo en tu vida está bien, eso pensaba. Naruto llevaba saliendo con Hinata algunos meses, hacían una gran pareja. Estaba feliz por ambos, pero más por Hinata que al fin había sido tomada en cuenta por el rubio que jamás había notado lo que sentía. Sin embargo no era la única feliz, también lo estaban el resto de sus amigos, como era el caso de Shikamaru, aunque no quería admitirlo frente a los demás lo que sucedía entre Temari y él, todos sabían que había detrás de esas reuniones de la embajada, había amor puro.

Quizás la única que podría ponerse en su lugar era Tenten, o quizás ella estaba en un peor momento, considerando que por mucho que deseara que Neji estuviera de vuelta, él no iba a regresar, ya que había sacrificado su vida durante la guerra. No estaba sola, contaba con el apoyo de Gai-Sensei y por supuesto Lee, ellos entendían más que nadie por lo que estaba pasando. Neji era un chico rudo al principio, alguien que sólo pensaba en su bienestar, pero después de la batalla que tuvo con Naruto había cambiado de parecer, no sólo respecto a sus sentimientos, también con respecto a su prima y los demás. Sin duda no podía compararse con la castaña de coletas, dado que lo que ella estaba viviendo era más dolorosa que lo que le sucedía a ella, porque Neji no iba a volver.

Como quedaban algunos días para San Valentín, muchos pacientes estaban ansiosos por salir del hospital para ir a celebrar con sus parejas o otros tenían pensado probar suerte en el Festival que se realizaría, ella por su lado no tenía grandes expectativas, por las noches soñaba con el recuerdo que le había dejado Sasuke cuando había tocado su frente.

— ¿Cuándo cree que pueda irme a casa? —Le preguntó un paciente.

—En cuanto termine el vendaje. —Sonrió Sakura, curándole las heridas.

—Por cierto, señorita. —Sonrió el joven de cabello rojo. — ¿Tiene planes para San Valentín? ¿O piensa salir con su novio?

—No tengo novio. —Suspiró pensando en el único chico que pensaba. —Así que no tengo planes para San Valentín más que encargarme de mis pacientes.

— ¿No quiere salir conmigo esa noche?

—Le agradezco su invitación, pero tengo cosas qué hacer y

—Sí sale conmigo será lo mismo que quedarse en el hospital, seguiré siendo un paciente ¿no?

—P-Pues…desde que un paciente abandona el hospital, deja de serlo. —Se sonrojó ante esa propuesta, era demasiado insistente.

—Puedo seguir siendo su paciente y entonces

—No puede, dentro del protocolo no puede salir con un paciente. —Declaró un chico de cabello rubio entre ellos.

—Shi-San. —Habló sorprendida Sakura, pertenecía a la aldea oculta de las nubes. Llevaba algún tiempo en Konoha, participando en el cuerpo médico del hospital, considerando que el equipo se había reducido en el último tiempo.

— ¿Es realmente así? —Preguntó el paciente triste.

—Así es, no puedo salir con pacientes. —Fingió una sonrisa Sakura, apartándose de su lado. —Pero de seguro encontrará a alguien en el Festival.

Dicho esto, ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando al paciente triste. _"De nada" Sonrió el chico de cabello rubio,_ conocía a Sakura hace algún tiempo, por ordenes del líder de su aldea debía permanecer ahí hasta que el hospital pudiera restablecerse por completo, por ello solía trabajar con la chica de ojos jade a diario. Por ello, sentía una gran admiración por ella, tanto por sus habilidades en la medicina, como por su gran belleza. Entendía porque los pacientes siempre querían ser atendidos por ella, era tan hermosa que enamoraba a todos y podía calmarlos con su carácter. Pero aunque a veces solía enojarse y asustar a cualquiera, también poseía un encanto natural por el que se sentía atraído.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan buena con los pacientes. —Se burló Shi, una vez que se encontraron en el Jardín.

—Debo serlo, es mi deber como doctora.

—Pero no deberías ser tan amable, si sigues así tendrás un serio problema.

— ¿Cuál? —Enarcó las cejas, Shi solía burlarse de ella.

—Conseguirás que todos tengan accidentes.

— ¿Porqué lo dices?

—Porque la mayoría de los pacientes quiere ser atendido por ti. —Le cerró un ojo.

—No le veo el problema ¿O acaso estás celoso porque tengo más pacientes que tú?

—No es eso, no podría estar celoso de ti porque enamoras a cualquiera. Supongo que envidio más a los pacientes.

— ¿Porqué?

—Por tenerte como doctora. —Amplió una sonrisa. —Sí pudiera atenderme contigo, yo mismo haría mis heridas.

—Idiota. —Rió ¿Cómo podía decir algo así? —No lo dices en serio.

—Hablo en serio, Sakura. Todos mis pacientes deliran contigo, suelo perder la popularidad por lo mismo.

— ¿Qué tonterías dices? —Reprimió una carcajada. —Eres un excelente ninja médico, gran parte de mis pacientes quieren ser atendidos por ti.

—Son escasos los que quieren que los atienda. —Bufó. —Pero debo admitir que lo que decían de ti en la guerra era cierto.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Qué eres guapa.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí? — Se cruzó de brazos, controlando sus sonrojos.

—No es ningún tipo de broma. —Cortó la distancia que había entre ellos para observarla fijamente. —Sí no me crees, te lo probaré.

— ¿D-De qué hablas?

— ¿Quieres salir conmigo este sábado?

— ¿Eh? Pero este sábado es

—San Valentín, así es.

—Pero tenemos trabajo qué hacer. —Desvió su mirada.

—No es cierto, ese día nos dieron el día libre, salvo que surja una emergencia o algo. Sí llega a ocurrir, regresaremos enseguida.

—Yo…

—No pienses que aceptaré un no por respuesta. Soy más insistente que los pacientes.

—Así veo, pero…

—Además le prometiste a tu amiga que saldrías ¿no?

— ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

—No era mi intención oírlo, sólo lo escuché cuando había venido a entregarte unos papeles.

—Ya veo.

— ¿Qué dices?

Las palabras de la rubia resonaron en sus oídos, aunque quería esperar a Sasuke, quizás no le haría mal salir en San Valentín sin compromiso alguno, así que no pensaría en tonterías y se distraería. Pero también la frase del chico de cabello azabache regresaba a su mente ¿Y si…Ino tenía razón y no volvía nunca? No podía creer en eso, Naruto jamás le mentiría sobre eso, porque él al igual que ella quería que regresara. No obstante, nadie estaba dentro de la cabeza de Sasuke y nadie podía descubrir en lo que realmente estaba pensando. " _Está bien"_ Susurró por fin, lo que hizo feliz al rubio. Esperaba no arrepentirse de ello.

Se encontraba en su casa, finalmente la noche de San Valentín había llegado y tal como estaba pronosticado la noche estaba fresca, además de que el hospital les había dado libre, así que ahí se encontraba cepillando su cabello rosa viéndose en su reflejo. _"Sasuke-Kun ¿Regresarás algún día? ¿O sólo lo prometiste para hacernos creer eso?" Pensó en su interior, reprimiendo sus deseos de llorar._ Era más probable eso, quizás era la realidad y ahora que estaba lejos era el momento perfecto para olvidarse de él. Entonces no dependería de su presencia su estado de ánimo, porque si realmente hubiera sentido lo mismo que ella, no se habría marchado o se habrían ido juntos.

Continuará…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Luego de haber desterrado a Sasuke de sus pensamientos, caminó rumbo al Festival que se había organizado en Konoha en honor a San Valentín. Muchas parejas iban de la mano sonriendo, se preguntaba que se sentiría hacerlo con alguien que amaba. Se preguntaba si podría vivirlo algún día.

"¡Sakura-Chan!" le gritó una voz que reconocía perfectamente, Naruto se acercaba a ella con una enorme sonrisa, el rubio lucía la misma ropa de siempre, pero llevaba en sus manos un ramo de lirios blancos para su novia.

— ¿Son para Hinata? —Preguntó lo obvio, mientras caminaba a su lado.

—Sí, se las compré hace un rato. Además le tengo otro presente. —Sonrió orgulloso de su trabajo.

—Qué lindo detalle, al fin has aprendido como tratar a una chica, eh. —Se burló.

— ¿Porqué lo dices? —Bufó. —Siempre he sabido cómo hacerlo.

—Como digas. —Rió. — ¿Van a reunirse en el Festival?

— Así es ¿Piensas reunirte con Ino en el Festival?

—No, ella tenía una cita con Saí hoy.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Ellos están saliendo? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—Así es, parece que está aprendiendo de los libros de auto ayuda.

—Eso parece. —Rió con ella, no podía creerlo. —Entonces ¿Tienes una cita o algo así?

—No es una cita, pero si me reuniré con alguien. —Se sonrojó.

— ¿De quién se trata? ¿Lo conozco?

—No lo creo, es un excelente ninja medico de mi unidad, su nombre de Shi-San.

—Creo que algo he oído sobre él.

—No quería salir hoy, pero supongo que me ha convencido. —Suspiró. —Por cierto, Naruto ¿Has sabido algo de…Sasuke-Kun?

—No he recibido noticias de él.

—Ya veo. —Susurró tratando de reprimir su nostalgia. — ¿Tú crees que él realmente volverá esta vez?

— ¿Porqué lo preguntas? ¿Sigues enamorada de él?

—N-No he dicho eso, sólo te preguntaba por curiosidad, —Desvió su mirada. —Oh mira, Hinata-Chan ha llegado. Ha sido más puntual que tú. —Se burló otra vez, viendo que lo esperaba en la entrada.

—No te burles, sólo me he demorado unos minutos. —Se sonrojó, sonriéndole a Hinata a la distancia, lucía hermosa. —Con respecto a tu pregunta, Sasuke volverá pronto.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

—No lo sé, sólo lo presiento. —Sonrió. —Nos vemos, Sakura—Chan.

Dicho esto, observó como caminaba a zancadas hacia Hinata, quien lucía un hermoso kimono de color lila con diseños florales, mientras su cabello era sostenido por dos cintas que resaltaban el color puro de su piel, sin duda hacían una linda pareja. Envidiaba a Hinata en algunos aspectos, considerando que habían pasado por lo mismo, ambas habían amado y esperado por muchos años a una persona, incluso les habían demostrado su amor por medio de actos que ellos no podían percibir, pero aún así, finalmente Hinata había conseguido llegar al corazón de Naruto, en cambio ella nunca había sido tomada en cuenta por Sasuke. _"Me pregunto si alguna vez, aunque fuera por un milésimo segundo ¿Él habrá pensado en mí?"_ Pensó, mientras miraba la oscuridad de la noche. Cuando miraba la luna solía recordar aquel día que él se había marchado, ese recuerdo lo tenía presente todo el tiempo, no había podido detenerlo, porque su venganza era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Recordaba que después de lo sucedido, tuvo el presentimiento de que debía ir a ese lugar, él nunca le decía nada, pero tenía la corazonada que lo encontraría precisamente en la salida de Konoha. Entonces ahí lo encontró, llevando su mochila en sus hombros, lo que hizo que su corazón se estremeciera producto de ello. En aquellos momentos no comprendía su deseo de venganza, creía ingenuamente que si se quedaba con ellos sería suficiente, ya que buscando venganza él no encontraría la felicidad, en cambio si se quedaba con ellos podían hacer que se olvidara de todo. Él tenía razón, ella no comprendía lo que era realmente estar solo, no podía ponerse en su lugar si tenía a sus padres que la apoyaban, a diferencia de él que había perdido todo de un momento a otro, por ese mismo motivo quería vengarse en honor a su clan. No importaba lo mucho que anhelara llenar ese espacio vacío que él tenía, no podría hacerlo si no dependía de ella ni de Naruto, sólo de sí mismo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás esa despedida les había servido a todos, aunque había sufrido mucho por su partida, ese dolor había forjado un camino para que ella y Naruto se volvieran más fuertes en su ausencia. Y aprendieran a controlar sus emociones. Esa misma fortaleza que habían creado, le daba ánimos para levantarse todas las mañanas y seguir adelante sin rendirse, porque de ese modo estaba segura que podría volver a ver a Sasuke-Kun algún día.

Entonces había sucedido en múltiples ocasiones, pero de todas, la que más le había sorprendido sin dudar fue durante la 4ta guerra ninja, no esperaba tenerlo como aliado y se sentía realmente feliz de poder luchar al lado de ambos sin sentirse inferior a ellos, ya que finalmente el equipo 7 se había reunido otra vez para unir sus fuerzas y pelear con un objetivo en común, proteger el futuro de todos los shinobis del mundo.

—Sakura, lamento la tardanza. —Suspiró Shi agotado. —Tuve algunas cosas, pero finalmente he llegado ¿Has esperado mucho?

—Así es, estuve a punto de marcharme. —Sonrió. —Pero pensé que quizás debía darte una oportunidad, después de haber insistido tanto este año que saliéramos juntos.

—Gracias por no marcharte. —Rió pensando lo patético que debe haber sido todo el año. —Te recompensaré, ya verás que te haré la mejor velada de todas. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya veremos. —Se burló.

En las afueras de Konoha, a los pies de unos árboles de cerezo se encontraba un chico de cabello azabache contemplando el cielo estrellado, era San Valentín y muchas chicas durante su viaje a otras aldeas le habían ofrecido alojamiento y chocolates, pero no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas. Por lo mismo, había decidido pasar la noche en una cueva, tenía suficiente comida para algunos días y podía abastecerse mejor que en una cabaña. Suspiró, días como aquellos le recordaban a sus días en la academia, donde muchas chicas molestas le obsequiaban chocolates a diferencia de Naruto que no recibía ninguno, aunque él parecía envidiarlo por su encanto con las estudiantes, no tenía nada que envidiar, porque a veces ser invadido por tantas personas se sentía intranquilo. Sin embargo, sólo una de ellas era más insistente que cualquier otra, precisamente en quien pensaba ahora que contemplaba ese fuerte y hermoso árbol de cerezo. Se preguntaba qué sería de Sakura en esos momentos ¿Seguiría esperándolo o ya se había rendido? No podía saberlo. Sí bien esos dos años de meditación había concluido algunas cosas, aún estaba indeciso con respecto a ella, le había prometido que volvería por ella, pero ¿realmente merecía estar con Sakura Haruno? Si era honesto, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, porque tal como le había gritado Naruto en algunas ocasiones, ella siempre había pensado en su bienestar, incluso en esos momentos que él le había dado la espalda y peor aún, cuando había perdido el juicio estuvo a punto de asesinarla, ella quien siempre había estado ahí para él.

Aunque ella había estado en sus pensamientos todo ese tiempo, creía que ya no tenía sitio al cual regresar, había perdido a su familia hace algunos años y había traicionado la confianza de muchos de sus amigos en su deseo de venganza y estaban en todo el derecho de desconfiar en él por todo lo que había hecho. No obstante, ya no era considerado como un ninja renegado gracias a Kakashi y Naruto, por ello ya no debía huir por ser el más buscado, ahora podía decidir por sí mismo qué hacer, era libre.

" _Hermano ¿Qué harías si estuvieras en mi lugar? "_ Pensó mirando las estrellas, sabía que eso debía descubrirlo por sí mismo, pero en esos instantes no podía hacerlo solo. De súbito, por medio del viento que corría a esas horas, el árbol en el que estaba apoyado se balanceó sigilosamente, dejando caer una flor de cerezo sobre su mano. _"Esperaré por ti, Sasuke-Kun"_ escuchó la voz de Sakura en su interior, fue en ese instante en que todos los recuerdos de la chica de ojos jade retornaron a su memoria, algunos recuerdos nefastos y otros realmente felices. Aunque en un principio no le agradaba la idea de tener a una chica obsesionada con él en el equipo, con el tiempo la había aprendido a conocer, tras esa persona caprichosa e insistente, se encontraba una persona totalmente distinta. Cuando se había marchado la razón de su vida era la venganza, en cambio en esos momentos todo había cambiado por las palabras de Itachi.

Quizás si tenía un lugar a donde regresar, podía haber perdido a su familia e incluso a su hermano, pero aún le quedaba un motivo por el cual regresar a Konoha, la respuesta estaba precisamente en la palma de su mano.

Continuará…

 **Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, esta historia será corta como un mini fanfic, ya que mi idea era escribirla en el día de los enamorados y se me fue el plazo xD pero la estaré actualizando esta semana. Espero que les guste y comenten n.n**

 **Mi página de facebook es Hinata-Sakuno fanfiction**

 **Cuídense! Saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Había tenido una linda velada con Shi, se habían divertido mucho en el Festival en las distintas actividades que tenían a su disposición, el rubio no sólo era divertido e inteligente, también tenía otras cualidades de las que ella carecía, cuando le había dicho que la recompensaría por su tardanza, creía que no hablaba en serio, pero realmente la había sorprendido. Quizás Ino tenía razón y debía olvidarse de Sasuke por siempre, sabía que debía hacerlo, no obstante cuando los fuegos artificiales habían estallado en el cielo, sus recuerdos de su ex compañero del equipo 7 retornaron a ella sin saber porqué, tal vez se debía a qué ya habían disfrutado muchos festivales como esos en el pasado, aunque eso en verdad no significaba nada.

Ahora se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha junto a su acompañante, como era tarde le había dicho que la acompañaría a casa.

—Me divertí mucho hoy, debo admitir que es el primer festival de San Valentín que asisto. —Confesó Shi.

— ¿De verdad? Creí que habías asistido a otros en tu aldea.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Amplió una sonrisa.

—P-Pues…creí que saldrías con otras chicas. —Se sonrojó, no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta.

—La verdad nunca lo he hecho, sólo me dedico a mis deberes como shinobi. Esta es la primera vez que lo hago.

—Ya veo ¿Y cuál fue tu impresión esta noche de Konoha? —Desvió el tema sobre ella, no quería hablar de eso.

—Es una buena aldea con grandes personas. Decidí quedarme aquí no sólo por mi deber en el equipo médico, sino también porque son apasionadas en lo que hace, se nota que nadie está siendo obligado por algún mandato del hokage, más bien todos cumplen sus determinados roles porque desean hacerlo. Cómo es tu caso ¿O me equívoco?

—Es verdad, me encanta mi trabajo. Además siempre quise ser de utilidad en Konoha, porque a diferencia de mis compañeros de equipo, no poseía muchos talentos como ellos.

—No creo que haya sido así, he oído buenas opiniones sobre ti, tanto en el área de ninja médico como en batalla. De hecho fui testigo de tus habilidades en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, hiciste un buen trabajo.

—No lo hice sólo yo, también mis compañeros…

—Lo sé, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha ¿no?

—Sí…—Al oír su nombre su corazón se estremeció.

—Los tres hicieron un gran equipo, gracias a ustedes ganamos la guerra y conseguimos restablecer todas las aldeas. Deberías estar orgullosa de ti, Sakura.

—Lo estoy, es sólo que...

—No importa lo que digas, para mi seguirás siendo una gran kunoichi. —Sonrió.

—Gracias, Shi-San.

—Por nada. —Le cerró un ojo. —Por cierto, sobre esta salida… ¿Te gustaría repetirla?

— ¿Eh? No lo sé, siempre tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer en el hospital.

—Lo sé, pero podemos hacernos el tiempo para vernos más seguido fuera del trabajo ¿no te parece?

—Shi-San yo…te considero una gran persona, eres divertido y amable, pero no creo que esto funcione entre nosotros.

—Estás rechazándome demasiado pronto, deberías darme una oportunidad antes de hacerlo.

—No es eso, es sólo que…es demasiado pronto para tomar una decisión. Además no estoy interesada en salir con nadie por el momento.

— ¿Estás esperando que ese tal Sasuke Uchiha regrese?

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes sobre él? —Su corazón comenzó a latir y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. — Oh es verdad, lo oíste el otro día.

—Sí… ¿Es realmente ese el problema?

—N-No es eso, simplemente yo he decidido estar sola.

—Sakura eres la kunoichi más guapa que he visto en mi vida, y al parecer los demás opinan lo mismo de ti. Deberías darte la oportunidad de estar con alguien más en lugar de seguir esperando a alguien que puede no regresar.

—Me halagas, Shi-San. Pero…aunque todos me digan eso, no estoy realmente interesada en salir con alguien.

—Pero aceptaste venir conmigo ¿no?

—Sí, pero eso fue por otro motivo.

—Está bien, como digas. —Suspiró notando que ya se encontraban en su casa. —Me rendiré, supongo. Hasta mañana, Sakura.

—Espera ¿Te enfadaste?

—No, simplemente sé que no puedo luchar contra tus argumentos. Hasta en ese tipo de cosas eres buena. —Se burló. —Me iré a dormir, hasta mañana.

—Ya veo, lo siento. —Susurró triste.

—No te disculpes, es tu opinión y la respeto. —Sonrió. —Aún así, la pasé bien hoy. Nos vemos en el hospital.

—Yo también, gracias por invitarme. Hasta mañana. —Fingió una sonrisa mientras lo veía partir.

Subió las escaleras débilmente, estaba exhausta, pero más que eso se odiaba a sí misma, quizás era realmente una tonta por esperar a alguien que jamás iba a regresar. Se dejó caer sobre la cama con tristeza, había fallado nuevamente su oportunidad de salir con alguien y olvidarse del azabache, pero no podía dejar de pensarlo. Su vida parecía estar siempre girando en torno a la suya, porque aún cuando permanecían separados, no hubo un minuto que no pensara en él. De hecho su motivación para hacerse más fuerte, era precisamente él. Se sentó en la cama liberando lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas, de seguro él no estaba sufriendo del mismo modo que lo hacía ella. Era lo más certero, siempre lloraba sola. De súbito, la fría brisa de la noche entró a su habitación, apoderándose de los doseles que envolvían su ventana, provocando que muchos objetos que estaban en su escritorio cayeran al suelo. El sonido de un extraño cristal la alentó, se había quebrado precisamente aquello que había atesorado por tanto tiempo, una fotografía que tenía de Sasuke yacía en la fría madera envuelta en vidrios. Tomó la fotografía con cuidado y la sostuvo en sus manos, analizando su rostro perfecto, su cabello azabache sus ojos oscuros como el mismo cielo y su sonrisa tan peculiar. La misma mirada que la había enamorado en un comienzo, ahí estaba en la palma de su mano. Pero no podía seguir contemplando su rostro un minuto más, porque con el sólo hecho de verlo los recuerdos volvían a ella y su pecho comenzaba a ser oprimido una vez más. _"¿Realmente debería seguirlo amando a pesar de todo?"_ , aunque se había prometido que lo dejaría en el pasado, no podía. Pero no podía rendirse tan fácilmente, su bienestar estaba en juego si seguía siendo atada al pasado. Por lo mismo, abrió los cajones que había en su escritorio y decidió deshacerse de todo lo que le recordara a él.

Comenzando por arrojar sus fotografías de pequeño, pensar que el niño pequeño e inocente que se encontraba mirándola fijamente era el mismo que después se había vuelto tan indiferente con el pasar del tiempo. Los recuerdos volvieron a ella una vez más, haciéndola volver a cuando lo vio por primera vez en la academia, era tan adorable y admirado por todos, quería ser como él, porque a pesar de estar solo, daba lo mejor de él todo el tiempo. Entonces reaccionó, no podía seguir recordándolo, debía botar todo lo que le recordara a él. Así que sin más arrojó la fotografía lejos, la siguiente que tenía era del examen chunin, ahora Sasuke era un chico más alto, llevaba su protector de frente y mantenía su mirada indiferente a los demás, pero aún así lo seguía amando. Recordaba perfectamente cuando los habían nombrado para ser el equipo 7, estaba tan emocionada por pertenecer a su grupo que soltó un grito de felicidad. Gracias a eso, pudieron hacerse más cercanos y conoció el verdadero motivo por el cual se esforzaba tanto en ser el mejor, la venganza de su hermano. Ingenuamente creía que podía cambiar su forma de ser, pero era inútil, su deseo de venganza era más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Pero aún así, extrañaba esa época donde compartía gratos momentos con el equipo 7 y especialmente con él. Junto a dicha fotografía, habían más de ellos que hicieron que su corazón latiera una vez más, era tan guapo e inteligente, qué muchas la envidiaban por estar a su lado. Pero más allá de la impresión que causaba por ello, se sentía afortunada de poder conocerlo y tener más momentos junto a él.

Debía dejar de pensar en tonterías, ya no era la chica que alguna vez había sido, como también Sasuke no era el mismo chico de las fotografías. Todo había cambiado en el momento que se había separado y habían tomado distintos caminos. Por ello, sin siquiera mirarlas las tomó todas y las guardó en una bolsa, prometiendo no volver a mirarlas. Caminó a zancadas hacia la ventana para cerrar el acceso hacia el balcón, no quería que los desastres naturales volvieran a destruir cosas en su habitación, pero entonces sintió un ruido proveniente del exterior ¿Acaso Shi había olvidado algo? Sí era así, no quería que la viera llorando, así que se limpió las lágrimas con su kimono, había olvidado quitárselo. Era su oportunidad para disculparse por lo que le había dicho, así que salió a su encuentro con prisa. La oscuridad de la noche no lograba distinguir bien las sombras, pero su silueta se asemejaba a la de su compañero.

— Shi-San qué bueno que has regresado, tenía qué hablar sobre tu propuesta…

— ¿Quién es ese sujeto? —Gruñó una voz masculina que hizo que su piel se erizara.

Al caminar más a la terraza, la luna permitió iluminar al sujeto que estaba frente a ella, estaba envuelto en una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo, pero se podía desprender su buena figura moldeada por fuerzas superiores, llevaba su cabello largo y algo alborotado, pero podía distinguir perfectamente esa mirada tan particular. Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente, mientras sus labios pronunciaban su nombre.

—S-Sasuke-Kun… ¿Hace cuánto has regresado? —Preguntó nerviosa, aparecía precisamente cuando quería olvidarlo.

—Hace una hora.

— ¿Ya viste a Naruto y Kakashi-Sensei? Deberíamos reunirnos con ellos mañana.

—Aún no los he notificado, pero me parece bien.

— ¿Eh? ¿Es decir que has venido aquí primero? —Su corazón comenzó a latir al verlo asentir, no podía hacerse ilusiones, no otra vez. — ¿Porqué…? Podríamos habernos visto mañana con los demás, no tenías qué haber venido, deberías estar descansando y

—Necesitaba verte.

— ¿Eh? ¿Porqué…? —Preguntó incrédula. —Pensé que no volverías, aunque prometiste hacerlo, podría haber dicho una excusa para evitar que Naruto fuera a buscarte.

—Hablaba en serio. Sólo necesitaba un tiempo para aclarar algunos puntos de mi vida y tomar una decisión.

— ¿Y lo has hecho?

—Sí, he pensado mucho los últimos acontecimientos. Quizás no debería haber regresado por todo el daño que les causé, pero pensé en las palabras de Kakashi y Naruto antes de marcharme sobre volver a Konoha y empezar de nuevo. —Suspiró. — Sé qué no puedo enmendar el pasado, pero al menos no quiero volver a cometer los mismos errores otra vez.

— ¿Eso quiere decir qué…elegiste quedarte en Konoha?

—Sí.

— ¿P-Por cuánto tiempo? —No podía creerlo, sentía deseos de llorar otra vez.

—Tiempo indefinido.

—Ya veo…De seguro Naruto y Kakashi-Sensei se pondrán felices de esta noticia. —Sonrió Sakura, quería darle la bienvenida, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? — Apareció atrás de ella. — ¿Qué opinas sobre mi decisión?

—Yo…estoy sorprendida por esta gran noticia. —Admitió nerviosa, sentir su respiración en su oreja la hacía sentirse nerviosa. —Aún no puedo creerlo. Finalmente Naruto lo consiguió ¿no? Volveremos a ser como en los viejos tiempos. —Sonrió nostálgica.

—Es verdad. —Susurró dibujando una pequeña sonrisa pensando en lo insistente qué había sido Naruto. —Pero no lo hice sólo por él o por el equipo 7.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? —Volteó a verlo.

—Volví por ti, Sakura. —La miró fijamente a los ojos, notando como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por mí? Pero eso es imposible… ¿Porqué lo harías? No tiene sentido. —Fingió una sonrisa. —Jamás he estado dentro de tus prioridades ¿Por qué ahora, Sasuke? ¿Me tienes lastima? ¿O acaso alguien te convenció de qué vinieras a decirme esto?

—No te tengo lastima, Sakura. —Tomó sus mejillas. —Todo lo que digo es verdad, la razón por la que he regresado a Konoha es por ti. Sí no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí, quizás no habría regresado.

— Sabes, Sasuke-Kun…no eres el único que cambió en estos años. —Se alejó de él, no permitiría qué le hiciera daño de nuevo, tenía dignidad. —Siempre soñaba que llegaría el día en qué me dirías qué sentías lo mismo por mí. Y creía que me sería la persona más feliz de Konoha por merecer tu amor. —Sus lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, sabía que se odiaría por haber decirle esas palabras al azabache y quizás jamás se perdonaría por ello, pero no podía seguir dependiendo de la presencia de él para ser feliz. —Sin embargo, he crecido y madurado en muchos aspectos, por ese mismo motivo no permitiré que vuelvas a jugar con mis sentimientos de nuevo. Sí es necesario alejarme de ti, lo haré. No quiero volver a sentirme una molestia para ti, Sasuke-Kun. Ni mucho menos quiero sufrir por ti.

—Entiendo, sí eso quieres…me alejaré de ti. —Caminó hacia el balcón.

— Sasuke-Kun…Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado en absoluto. —Se atrevió a decir, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho. —Me siento atraída hacia ti al igual que el primer momento en qué te vi en la Academia. Sólo ha ido incrementando con el transcurso del tiempo, a pesar de todo. —Se limpió las lágrimas para ampliar una sonrisa, era tan obstinada. — Pero eso no significa que por esto mismo permitiré que me lastimes otra vez.

— Sé a lo que te refieres. Comprendo que no quieras creer en mis palabras tan fácilmente, estás en todo tu derecho después de todo lo que has hecho por mí. Supongo que es mi turno de hacerlo. —Le dio la espalda para lanzarse por la azotea. —Te veré pronto, sakura.

— Está bien, nos vemos...Sasuke-Kun. —Susurró viéndolo desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sasuke la observó a la distancia, viendo como después de unos minutos la chica de ojos jade finalmente se decidía a cerrar las ventanas de su habitación. No se rendiría tan fácilmente, le demostraría lo qué sentía por ella a toda costa.

Continuará...

 _ **Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero qué bien, lamento la eterna demora, pero he estado con muchas cosas en la U :( Pero ahora espero poder actualizar pronto, espero que les guste la continuación y comenten.**_

 _ **Mi página de facebook es Hinata**_ _ **-Sakuno fanfiction**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


End file.
